villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Javier Escuella
'Javier Escuella '''is a central character and a major antagonist in the videogame ''Red Dead Redemption. He is a former gang member alongside John Marston. Javier is responsible for defending Bill Williamson in Mexico. He is noted as one of the few Mexican characters that speaks English without a strong accent. With the addition of the Myhts and Mavericks DLC pack, Javier is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the section of the Outfitter. Escuella is the secondary antagonist of the New Austin chapter and the tertiary antagonist of the Nuevo Paraiso chapter. Biography Javier Escuella was born in Spain and was once a Mexican bounty hunter. According to Allende, Javier's father was a drunkcard that worked on Agustin's uncle's land. After spending some time in America, Escuella became a member of Dutch's Gang. When Dutch's gang was disbanded after Dutch van der Linde went insane, Javier took it easy and returned to Mexico to work as a hitman for Allende. Marston is forced to pursue him in 1911 along with Javier's friend Bill. Interactions When John Marston hunts him down throughout Mexico, Javier takes refuge throughout the countryside in various forts, staying reclusive. After Allende's betrayal, Javier is eventually caught by John, who has help from Rebel bastards. Javier has been hiding in a fort surrounded by his fellow henchmen, but John breaks in with the help of rebel friends and the two confront each other in a storage closet. John points his revolver at Javier. The two have a conversation with each other, with Javier slowly inching his way over to John. Javier waits until John is distracted, and then he pushes a crate on John. Given some time, he jumps out a nearby window and onto a stairs. Javier calls out to John, saying he was "always the weak, the bad, and the ugly!" and then rides out of the fort with a horse. John runs after him, and then John can do one of two things: Kill Escuella or Capture Escuella. Trivia *In Multiplayer Outfiter Javier can be seen inspecting a Knife, he also has a knife holster. *Capturing Escuella, sticking him in front of the gate, and then using the cannon to blow him up will have the same effect as turning him in alive, as he won't die. *Javier calls John "brother" quite often. With may mean they were close friends. Also John has a tear coming outta his eye, if he kills Javier. *Judging by some of John's quotes, Javier appears to be bisexual, as John says "So Bill and you are back together? Two crazy men sharing a bed." Gallery Escuella.jpg|John pointing his gun on Escuella. Mexicans_and_Others.jpg|Javier, along with De Santa, is trying to kill Deputy Eli, and Drew MacFarlane. Mexicans_and_Others_2.jpg|"Ay, mis huesos duelen!" Playable_skin_Javier_Escuella.png|Javier Escuella's multiplayer skin. Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gangsters Category:Organizations Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Outlaws Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Game Bosses Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased